


Miracles

by Infinite_Vertigo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Vertigo/pseuds/Infinite_Vertigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things in life that count. EXO x MAMAverse x Omega Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Luhan fiddled with the hem of his collar. It was the day all of them were supposed to present as an alpha, beta, or omega in their pack, and their powers were supposed to be revealed. When the pack leader, in this case, Kris, touched the back of your neck, two marks would show up there. One would represent if you were an alpha, beta, or omega, and the other one would show what power you possessed. They were both something predetermined since birth. Luhan's parents wanted him to be an omega, due to the fact that they were highly regarded in their pack. Male alphas and male betas were common, and female betas and omegas were also quite common. However, female alphas and male omegas were very rare. They were treasured and treated like royalty. According to legend, offspring produced by them would always be stronger and healthier. Luhan shook his head, not wanting to think about that. He turned his head to glance at his friend and "future husband" (their other friends liked teasing them about how close they were), Kim Minseok, or Xiumin, as he liked to be called as. He hoped that they would still be living in the same areas. Once they presented, they would be separated according to their types. They would have to make their own dens and leave their parents. 

Xiumin thought about what he would present as. If he were an omega, that would be fine...but he felt like the heats would be quite annoying. He heard that the smell from an omega in heat would make alphas delirious with arousal. Xiumin shuddered. His thoughts were cut off by a gentle voice. 

"Umin-hyung!" Luhan said, sitting down next to Xiumin. They were waiting for their turn, sitting in an outdoor arena-like area, watching others present. 

"Oh Sehun," Kris called.

Xiumin gasped, clinging to Luhan. "It's Sehun's turn," he whispered nervously into Luhan's ear. Sehun ended up being an omega, with the power to control wind. Soon, all of their friends had presented. Kai was an alpha, with the power to teleport. Chanyeol was an omega, with the power to control flames. Baekhyun was a beta, and was able to create light. Lay was an omega, who could heal any physical injury. D.O. was a beta, with the ability to control the earth. Tao was an omega, with the power to control time. Chen was an alpha, who had quite an uncontrollable power- the power to channel lightning. 

"Let's see...who's left? Kim Minseok, come here," Kris said, tired. Xiumin jolted, but slowly walked down the steps into the arena. Kris yawned, before placing his hand onto the back of Xiumin's neck. Xiumin felt coldness spread throughout his body, and he blanked out for a moment before Kris told him what he had presented as. "You're..an alpha with...the power to control frost," Kris murmured, squinting to decipher the small black symbols. Xiumin felt a mixed feeling of proudness and sadness at the same time, but he couldn't explain why. All he needed to find out now was what Luhan was. "Luhan, you're last, huh?" Kris said, beckoning for him to come. Luhan anxiously kneeled, fidgeting. Kris eagerly pressed his hand against Luhan's pale neck, wanting to finish the job. He gasped. 

"What?" Luhan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Congratulations, Luhan," Kris said. "You're an omega, with the power of telekinesis." Luhan was shocked, standing up shakily and walking back to where Minseok is. 

"I'm an omega, Xiumin," Luhan said to the other male. 

"What?" Xiumin said, shocked. "You're...an omega?" Xiumin pulled out the words slowly, like taffy candy.

"Yes...I am," Luhan said sadly. "I guess our paths separate here, huh, hyung?" And the only thing that can reunite us in the future, Luhan thought, is if we get chosen to bond and mate together. He blushed at that thought, because inside, he always liked Xiumin, just a little bit.

"Well, maybe not. Maybe in the future... we'll meet up again," Xiumin said, a light pink dusting his round face. 

"Let's vow to meet up again, then," Luhan said playfully. The two boys linked their pinkies together.

"It's a promise."

\-----

The two boys are now eighteen years old. Luhan's experienced too many heats for him to keep track of anymore, and he's often described as "beautiful" and something "every alpha would kill for." Xiumin's still quite short, but for what he lacks in the height department, he makes up for in the personality department. He's gone to war a few times, always coming back with a few trophies and a few injuries. Luhan's good friends with Sehun and most of the omegas. Xiumin is quite close with Tao now, and due to the fact that Tao is also in close relations with Kris, the pack leader, Tao knows who's going to be paired up with who during the courting ceremony that would be taking place two days after the next full moon. Tao said proudly that Kris himself told him that he wanted him as his mate, so it was obvious that the two of them would get together, if they weren't already together, that is. However, Tao left the rest of the pairings a secret. 

Xiumin prayed for the full moon to arrive, and it did, a month after Tao had that conversation with him. Everyone missed everyone bitterly at this point.

All the eighteen year old alphas, omegas, and betas showed up on the courting ceremony, at the same arena where they found out who they really were four years ago, at night. They all greeted each other happily, and loudly. Xiumin saw how breathtakingly beautiful Luhan had become over their four years apart. So the rumors were true, Xiumin thought, Luhan really is a sight to behold. They all settled down later, sitting on the stone slabs.

"Although I'm two years older than all of you, I get to choose one of you as my mate," Kris warned, smirking dangerously. "Anyways, even if you don't get someone you like, you must bond and mate with each other, no exceptions. It's part of our pack law. If I find out anything...funny's...going on, you'll see what happens. Anyways, today's supposed to be a happy day, so cheer up," Kris glared at them all. They all stuck smiles on their faces at that remark.

"Oh Sehun and Kim Jong In," Kris declared. "You two have been chosen by the elders to be together. You guys can bond now." Sehun looked terrified, but carefully and gently bit a mark over Kai's right collarbone, not wanting to hurt the delighted-looking alpha. In return, Kai bit Sehun, hard, to show that Sehun was his. Sehun's eyes watered at the hard bite, but he didn't make a sound. 

"That guy's rough," Luhan muttered to himself, pitying Sehun. Kai carried Sehun out of the arena to do God-knows-what. Luhan's eyes widened, but he knew better than to interfere.

The ceremony continued, but both Luhan and Xiumin, and most likely some others had their heart broken. Luhan was forced to bond with Chen, and Xiumin bonded with Lay. They glanced at each other, both knowing that the other didn't want it. 

"This is the end of the ceremony. Tao, come here. You're mine now," Kris said, baring some of his teeth.

For months after the ceremony, they all tried to continue their regular lives. Both Sehun and Tao were pregnant, and they seemed quite happy with it. Kai and Kris acted extremely proudly, and when Tao had his baby first, Sehun was there to help him. 

Although Luhan and Xiumin knew that they could be killed for doing it, they met up at night to talk, to eat, and to have sex. That was basically it. None of their actual mates seemed to have detected anything too suspicious, and not even Kris noticed their smells on each other, everything went downhill a year later.

Luhan told Chen as calmly as he could that he was going to visit Xiumin one day. He broke down in tears once he reached Xiumin's den. "Xiu-Xiu-m-min," he cried, rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Xiumin asked, letting Luhan into the den. 

"I'm pregnant."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need a beta to edit this crap I write.


End file.
